The First
by Joshua Primrose
Summary: I am the Necromancer. I am the Corrupted. I am the Master. I am the Dementor that created Dementors, and fed you your nightmares. I am the First.
1. The First

All I wanted was immortality. Is that so wrong? From this fortress on this island in the middle of the ocean, I studied the dead. Their graves surround me from battles long past of wizards in dispute of necromancy. If only they'd known that one day they would be used to fuel the studies of one whose ideals they fought so passionately. I found their souls and distorted them, dredging them up from the earth in to containment. They glow blood red, but ever so faintly, that I require more. Always more.

So I went in search of souls, fresh from the source, though no damage must come to the bodies. The bodies must remain intact for me to further try my experiments. I had created a spell, one which can point me towards a human soul within a certain range, and one which can force a soul out from its vessel. Then all I had to do was safely force one out, and capture it somehow.

That somehow was the fun part. So many devices, so many harnesses trying to find where the soul went upon death, and it turns out in escapes via the mouth, and dissipates in the ether. The bodies may have been wasted, but they'd only serve to become useful at a later stage. All I had to do was clamp my own mouth over theirs and the soul would enter into my own. From there it can be used as a lining to surround my soul and offer protection.

Harvesting more souls became my life's purpose. My spells became common knowledge, and with common knowledge came ways to counter them. So I performed experiments on myself. Soul detection became my sight, my sound, my smell. It became so integral to my very being that my eyes could be cut out without penalty, and my ears and nose removed. I became _aware_. I learnt to draw on the soul energy within to attract other souls directly from the source, negating the use of any soul.

I was the ultimate soul, so twisted that I was beyond human, beyond anything they had seen before. So little could kill me, only the poison of goodness could repel me when my very presence froze men in their tracks, though so few have goodness in their hearts that it is a rare problem. I was fear. I was power.

I was _Death_.

But those charlatans stole from me! They ripped my clothes from my back and claimed my wand as their own. They even smashed my pendant to pieces and took a shard, and the shades to remain were no longer mine to command. And then they learnt to fight.

How they managed to manifest their goodness as a protective measure against me, I'll probably never know. But they managed to fight me off and exile me, and turned my home in to my prison. But all the bodies of the dead have a purpose now, reanimated and corrupted to become my brothers and sisters. We may be weak now to the power of wizards, but I will work on a solution, and rise up.

Let them turn my home to a prison. One day, it shall hold all of them, and we shall be the masters.


	2. Expedition

_On the fifteenth day of the seventh month, in the year of our lord 1569, we came upon a desolate rock, hidden amongst the wind-torn waves on the North Sea, roughly 35 miles off the eastern coast of Scotland. The rock bore a large tower, stretching high to the heavens, covered by falling wards and charms that indicate a powerful wizard recently dwelled within. Fifteen men sailed out, three returned. The brothers Peverell, named Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus, were all sent back south, faces pallid and sworn to secrecy as to the events that lead to the death of a dozen strong wizards._

Their boat struck the rock with strength, and two men jumped out to tether it. Torrhen, the leader of the expedition, turned to address the others who sat with a solemn face, matched by the clouds above. It was not a pleasant day to be on the water, but the council of wizards had declared this mission of utmost importance that they had set sail within a week of the gathering.

"Men, search far and wide. Find this wizard, heal them if they are not yet dead, and invite them to a meeting with the council. Any who have such power to hide an island is an asset to the council, and we want them alive and on side. Each squad has their individual orders. Silas, Dermot, Frankland, Kirkbride and Alexander, you five are our experts on magical creatures. Silas will lead you. If you find any, make note and see if you can capture a breeding pair to escort back. George, Henry, Eric, Arthur, you four are coming with me to locate enchanted items and bring them back. Carefully, you understand. Peverells, you three go with Jon and Sebastien and locate the ward stone. Analyse and bring back your findings. Meet back here in three hours. If you don't return, we sail without you. Understood?"

There was a chorus of "Aye", and the squads parted. The three brothers were joined by Sebastien, a tall man with a thin moustache, and Jon, a bulky, heavily bearded man with a shaven head. They all shared a look before departing, making their way to the tower.

It was… disconcerting. Every step they took it felt as though someone was watching. Whispers echoed through the stone hallways, and a harsh wind rose from deep down. Antioch, leading the group, led them down.

"Antioch, these cells…" Sebastien's voice wavered as he inspected the cells. The bars were thick, wrought-iron, and a faint hum of magic came from within.

"What is it?"

"There… there's something in there. I-I don't think it's alive."

The brothers gathered round, Jon falling back. Cadmus waved his wand over the bars, muttering under his breath. After a minute, he spoke, his voice gravelly.

"I can't open it. It's enchanted. Only a key will work."

"Then where's the key?" asked Ignotus, eyes straining in the darkness.

"I don't know."

They stood in silence, their breathing the only sound filling the room. They weren't sure how long they stood, but only a faint rattling sounded around them. Cadmus cocked his head and listened.

"Does… does that sound seem to be getting louder to you?"

It did. They formed a circle, back to back, wands pointing forwards, tips lighting up a few feet in front of each. It was their haven; a moment of light in the uncertainty of the tower. And it was needed when… whatever it was… came round the corner.

Black. Tall. Cloaked. Terrifying.

Jon bolted immediately. He didn't last long. He was grabbed, and from what the others could see he slumped down to the ground as a tinny light escaped his mouth. The thing came closer, floating above the ground, it's cloak billowing slowly as if catching water. It drew a breath, and the air rattled again.

Then the cold hit them fully. The bars had frosted over, And Antioch acted. He waved his wand, and his eyes widened.

"I found the ward stone," he said. Cadmus looked at him incredulously.

"Jon just died to that thing, and you're looking for the ward stone still?"

"No," he responded. "I was inspecting it. It _is_ the ward stone."

They fell silent, stepping back away from the approaching creature. They drew closer for warmth, but it was not enough to face the demon.

"Where's Silas when you need him?" Sebastien muttered.

 _Silas…_

They stiffened. It was the same rattling sound, but clearly a name was spoken.

 _Dermot. Kirkbride. Alexander. Frankland._

It came even closer, and Ignotus cast a spell, but the bombarding spell did next to nothing against the thing.

 _Tasty._

That did it. Sebastien charged it, and actually managed to connect with it. It stumbled, and the brothers leapt in to action. Cadmus stepped sideways, summoning up a jet of water, promptly freezing it when it made contact. Ignotus weaved a series of spells to contain the creature, and Antioch leapt in to join Sebastien with a bludgeoning spell.

The room was frantic for a matter of moments. It didn't take long for Sebastien to slump over just like Jon had, and Cadmus had been thrown down next to his brothers. Then the worst thing happened. Another appeared, followed by Torrhen and his crew.

"This place is infested!" Torrhen cried. "We need to leave, now!" The brothers stood to try and fight, but Torrhen shoved them aside.

"Get back to the mainland. Tell them what happened. We'll try and ward off the island from here."

Ignotus didn't try to argue, fleeing instantly pushing his way past the one they had fought. It's cloak, already torn from their scuffle, came off in Ignotus' hands, who didn't think twice as he fled the tower.

Cadmus tried to stay back and heal the others, but Torrhen was insistent. He palmed a shard of something into his hands, telling him to take it back with him. Antioch remained also, trying to fight more of them off, but found his wand shattered. Cadmus had to drag him away, finding a discarded wand on the ground and giving it to his brother.

"Just use this. Now come on!"

They joined their brother outside at the boat, and set sail instantly. A grim silence fell across the brothers as they sailed on, the seas far quieter than when they had landed.

 _After discussion with the brothers, we have named these creatures Dementors for the effect they have on their victims. Cadmus Peverell posits that they are capable of extracting the soul of a target through their mouth, though his is hesitant to expand._

 _Any efforts to retrieve useful materials from the island, tentatively named Abaddon-At-Sea, were unsuccessful. Further expeditions not recommended._

 _Signed, Cassius Black, Chief Wizard of the Council of Wizards._

 _Co-signed, Brutus Malfoire, Master of the Scriptorium._

 _Addendum – Abaddon-At-Sea, now being called Azkaban, is deemed safe for expedition by use of the Patronus charm. Any partaking will be trained in the use of the Patronus Charm, and shall be henceforth named Aurors._

 _Addendum made the fourth day of the fifth month, the year of our lord 1573._


End file.
